I want to see you sufer
by insertusernamehere111
Summary: "You don't remember me Zane?" I shook my head unable to speak "oh that's to bad... well, my name isn't important, you just need to know that you caused me much pain and I am here to return the favor" don't hate first story! T for blood and gore
1. trapped

I slowly opened my eyes only to have blood pour into my pupil making a light tingly feeling in my eye making me flinch, what just happened. I remember sitting in my room peacefully trying to meditate when I had a vision, I can't recall the vision I had but I was rudly interrupted in the middle on it, by a hammer. And now I am here, wait where was I?

I felt my musles tense up in my back making me want to stretch, I started to move my arms in a wave fasion only to realize I was tied up. Where was I? I wanted to say something I squeezed my mouth to reveal a red gag, ok this wasn't right. I started to get really nervous and start to move back and forth, I was hanging by my back.

I closed the one eye that had blood in while I kept the other one open looking around the room. It was plain and eerie on the wall there was many torture devices, while many table torture devices were on the ground, I had a bad feeling in my stomach making me want to puke. One of the torture devices was a chair that was covered in spikes with dry blood on the back of the chair and the arms rests.

I turned my head to see a few filled body bags. The smell of death and feces fled the room making my eyes water. Above the bags there were various weapons, including three different whips, a pair of tazers, a hammer, and many knifes of different shapes and sizes. I gasped in my head trying to keep my emotions in my head. I looked at the door as I started to hear footsteps out side the door.

I shut my eyes as I heard the footsteps got louder. I suddenly heard the door open slowly the creaking bolts made my have chills all through my body. I heard the door slam against the wall making an echoeing sound through out the room.

"oh good you awake... now we can begin"

**so, this is my first story... I was thinking, **

**"hey"**

**"what"**

**"my first story should represent me in a ninjago way"**

**"ok"**

**"so what' better than a revenge/torture/gore"**

**"nice"**

**soooooooo you should vote on my poll and review here -) **


	2. nails

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a girl. She looked 20 with blond hair, a pair of huge speed bumps on her chest, blue eyes, and a black dress. Her blond hair was waist length and her dress was to her ankles. Her arms were covered with blood, she was carrying a large dagger covered in blood that was dripping on the floor making it splatter.

I started to breath quickly through my nose, what did she want with me? She looked into my eyes and smiled. She didn't say anything as she walked over to the bags and grabbed a towel that was on a small table she started to wipe the blood off of the dagger until it was clean. She gripped the handle and placed it on the wall.

"What am I going to do to you" she said as she placed her elbow on her hand and grabbed her chin. I struggled trying to get out of the rope.

"There is no use struggling" she said quietly while she walked behind me. I heard something open like a chest, she started to go through it, it sounded like little weapons, small knifes, nails, pocket knifes, those kind of weapons. she walked around in frount of me, that's when I saw the shot. She put it in her hand while she grabbed my wrist.

She took the shot with a clear liquid and inserted it into my wrist. I screamed, it wasn't so loud with the gag.

"Don't worry, I will deal with her and then I will come back here to you" she walked over to the other wall and grabbed the chainsaw. She walked out of the door and down a few feet in the hall until she turned left and opened another door. She stood otside the door before starting her chainsaw, that is when I heard the most blood curtling scream from what sounded like a teenage girl.

I felt what was in that shot take affect as I started to feel woozy, until I finally passed out

* * *

When I awoke I felt different, I could finally talk and move my mouth. I was releaved until I saw her face, she had blood splatters on it. I tried to move my arms to find out my wrists were straped down along with my ankles.

"There's no use struggling again" she the giggled before she walked around the table. "I brought my box of treats" she said as she walkd over to the table. she looked through it before pulling out a hammer, making me struggle even more.

"Please don't hurt me" I said calmly trying to calm her down.

"Oh your finally talking" she said quietly.

"Why are you doing this?! Why me?" I asked. She looked over at me with a mad look on her face

"You have no idea, Zane!" I shook my head unable to talk, how did she know my name, I never even met her.

"Well, that doesn't matter, all you need to know is that you caused me much pain and I am here to return the favor" she took out a small yellow box containing nails. She opened the box and took a nail out.


	3. hurt

She grabbed the nail and started to walk around me. I had an uneasy feeling about what she was about to do.

"So, Zane do you remember how many years you caused me pain" she scrapped the nail on the side of my cheek.

"N-No"

"5! YOU CAUSED ME 5 YEARS OF PAIN… and that's how many nails I am going to put into you"

"No please don't" I had tears of fears started to form in my eyes as I struggled even more. She picked up the rusty hammer and put the end of the nail onto the bottom part on my arm. I shook my head rapidly as I closed my eyes tight.

She lifted the hammer over her head and quickly slammed it down. The rusty nail entered my body, I could feel the tip moving around in my 'skin' and 'flesh' (Zane has fake skin, flesh, blood but he can still feel the pain it would be if he was human.). I screamed as the blood spilled out of my arm.

She walked on the other side of me and placed another nail on my other arm. She did the same for my other arm, I wasn't loosing much blood but the pain was excruciating.

"Shall we do another one" she said putting the nail edge on my skin. I shook my head quickly I couldn't stand another one, let alone 4 more.

"Please no, I-I can't take it anymore" I said softly. She looked at me for a while, tears were starting to fall. I think she was actually thinking of stopping.

"NOPE THIS IS TO FUN!" she lifted the hammer over her head and slammed it down on the nail piercing it into my skin. I screamed in pain as she walked over to my leg. "3 MORE YEARS" she took another nail and nailed it into my thigh. I screamed again I kept telling myself two more, I couldn't handle the pain. In the other room I hear a girl screaming.

"Where should I put the last two... how about one in your heart... where you hurt me" she took a nail by my heart and stabbed it in.

"Please stop PLEASE" she put her hands down stopping for a minute.

"You obviously don't understand, Zane. You crushed my heart that day, take your punishment, like a man" she walked to the edge of the table and took my shoe off and threw the shoe across the room. She placed the nail on the bottom of my foot and slammed the hammer on the bottom of my foot.

I remember learning the pressure points and the bottom of the foot causes partial shock. She dropped the hammer on the ground, I sat there not even able to move, in paschal shock, only able to stay conscious thought the tingling pain in my foot.

She untied my wrists and ankles, before I passed out.

**So I read that on the bottom of your foot was one of the worst sleeper points, so a nail down there would hurt.**


	4. whip

I slowly opened my eyes, my body was numb, and I remember everything so clearly, the words she said, the pain I felt, and the pain I could feel from her. I slowly tried to move again only to find myself tied up this time by my wrists and some chain.

I used my hand and reached down to my wrists. I knew if I kept the nails in then the area could get infected. I reached down to my left wrist and grabbed the edge of the nail.

I slowly started to take it out making me flinch as it moved around inside me. I pulled it out and dropped it onto the floor, I heard a scream this time a male. I jumped in surprise as I got a full view of the room I was in. It was dirty with water stains on all sides of the walls, I was held out by a door with a few bars for people to look in. I heard a cart run by with an older man.

I saw many kids of different bugs running around the room. The floor was covered it dust, mold, dirt, and dry blood spots, truly one of the worst rooms I have even been in. I heard a motorized saw go off and another terrified scream. I looked up and saw the chains that were holding me up. They were rusty and rubbing against my skin and starting to dig into it.

The wall had leaks running through it and falling on the ground, I then realized how hungry I was, and thirsty. I moved my tongue out of my mouth to reveal how dry it was.

I heard a few footsteps and a huge door slamming. A few more footsteps and then a face in the cell door, her. She opened the door holding a tool box in her hand.

"You're awake finally" she set down the tool box behind me and opened it. I heard a few clanking metals before she touched my bare back.

"Zane have you ever wanted a tattoo?" she said. I said nothing shaking crazily. "HAVE YOU"

"n-no" I said quietly

"That's a shame... OH WELL let's get one anyway... "She said she slid the weapon across my back not injecting it yet.

"The thing about this tattoo is I am out of ink so I am just going to stab a knife through your back… that doesn't seem to fun… I have an idea every time you scream I get to whip you in the back… let's begin!"

She took the knife and stabbed it into my upper back, making me scream.

"Already loosing, oh well" she grabbed the whip and hit me on the back leaving a red blister.

She grabbed the knife and started to pull the skin apart making a random shape. I felt the knife tear my skin apart and stab into my veins. I scream 5 more times, I tried to hold it in but the pain was extreme.

I finally gave in and started to let salty tears fall from my face along with the large amount of blood falling from my back.

20 excruciating minutes she finally says the two words I have been longing for "all done" she throws her knife in the tool box and started too walked out.

"Aww look at that sad face" I held my head down not able to look at her. "Look at me while I talk to you!" she grabbed my face and lifted it towards her only for me to drop it again.

She dropped her box and pulled out her whip. She lifted it behind her back and strike it towards me hitting me in my stomach. I winced in pain and lifted my head slowly.

"Cheap bastard" she fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Why did you choose patty over me" Patti that name sounded too familiar. I then remembered, it was high school.

Patti was my high school crush, she had orange hair and a handful of freckles, and she was the nicest person someone could meet. We were dating for a year or so until she disappeared.

If only I knew if I knew my torturers name, then I might be able to cover more of these clues. I looked over at the girl who picked up the whip again.

She hit me three more times in the stomach and one in the face. Until she left slamming the door shut. I hung there saying nothing, crying as I felt the blood rush down and soak into my pants.

All of a sudden I felt the chains move and break due to the new weight and how rusty they were. I fell hard onto the nasty ground with my wrists in front of me.

I started to shake the chains off of me until I got free. My wrists have been cut into from the rust. I needed to find out more about her if I was going to get out.


	5. foot steps

**Jay pov**

"Its been three days Kai, no note, and no sign of a struggle... WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HAPPENED!?" we had been arguing for days since Zane left. We were sleeping, we heard no noise, it was a normal day. The first day he was gone we just thought it was going out with an old friend or a vision, it was weird he didn't leave a note, but we thought he was in a rush.

I had a deep feeling in my stomach that something was wrong, I rubbed the sides of my head with my fingers in a circling motion. I was stressed out by this whole situation, we didn't know where he was or even if he was alive. Kai denied everything though, thinking he will be back soon, thinking he would come back any time now. Unlike Nya who thought everything opposite of Kai, thinking he would never come back, I am surprised that they were even siblings.

In a bad time my mom would tell me to do three things, never be afraid, never surrender, and most importantly don't give up hope.

**Zane pov**

It was dark that was all I knew, outside the bars of my door was pitch black like in my 'room'. I could hear the sound of cricets ringing in my ears, the crying of prisoners beside me. My heart beat quickly, like my doomsday clock of when I will slowly perish, if a robot could. The thought all ways ran through my head, thinking my brothers will pass leaving me to earth.

Not all my parts were fake, that is why all of these years I thought I was human. I bleed, when I would go to the doctor they would never find any robotic parts. I didn't sit on the floor, I knew it would cause infections losing the limb. I didn't have anything to soak up the blood, so I had to take my white pants off, leaving me in my underwear, like I cared.

I walked over to my door and started to shake it, locked, like I expected for it to be open. I gripped the little bars on the top with my one free hand and started to shake it. I felt the bar loosen as I popped it out making a loud crash on the ground. I heard the foot steps get louder, it was to far away for me to reach the bar.

I waited by the door on the ground until I heard the footsteps get louder until they stop at my door. They picked up the bar and threw it into the cell.

**hey, I have a couple of torture ideas but I am running out of room and I want to hear your ideas.**

**so, PM me, or review it and maybe I will use the idea. OH yeah I need my next story when I am finished with this one So vote on my poll plz ㈳5**


	6. escape

I heard the door creak open slowly to find her standing in the doorway with a collar and leash in her hands. The collar had spikes on the inside where my neck was supposed to go. I stood up slowly as she walked over to me with a Taser and the leash.

She gripped the Taser in her hand as she pressed it against my skin and pressed the button sending electricity through my circuits. While I was recovering from the shock she slid the collar on my and gripped the other side of it.

She pulled on the collar shoving the spikes into my neck. I sprung up as she walked out of the room with me trailing behind. She walked into the hallway as I tried not to trip on my feet so the needles wouldn't go in my neck.

I walked slowly behind her the tips scraped the edge of my neck not quite injecting in it. She led me into a room with a small machine a table and a wall with all her sharp utensils.

She dragged me to the table with the small machine. She threw me on the chair and strapped my wrist and ankles into the machine. It had two straps covering my wrist and a few inches lower than that. She tucked one of my fingers into a little slot and pushed a yellow button down holding my finger.

"Zane do you remember how many years that was nailed into you?" I breathed heavily thinking about taking the rusty nails out of my skin.

"F-Five" I said quietly.

"Oh now you're talking" she walked around the room "you want to leave correct" I felt my hands shaking as I nodded quickly.

"You can prove yourself by tearing off 5 of your finger nails, three for one two for the other" I looked at the machine and realized that it tore the nail off of the fingers. I shook my head trying to change her mind.

"I guess you don't want to leave then" she said cockily. I didn't know what to do I knew she wouldn't let me go but I had no choice. I nodded slowly as she had a big smile.

"One!" she said as she slammed her fist down on the lever. The tweezers grabbed the end of my nail I felt the little parts on my skin grip onto the nail as it slowly got torn off. I tried to keep my cool and not scream. The place where the nail was, was blistering and bleeding. My hands kept shaking as she moved my other finger into the slot.

"Two!" she did the same thing while tearing my nail off. I lightly screamed as the pain throbbed in my fingers. She moved hands and stuck another finger in the slot

"Three!" she did the same thing, I felt the same pain. I couldn't handle another nail

"Fo-"

"No! Please stop" she looked at me with a smile as I slowly retracted my finger from the slot.

"Ok fine… you will never leave then" she walked over to the wall and grabbed a knife and what looked like a small ice cream scooper. She slowly started to walk over to me, she was going to take my eye. I moved my foot side to side and realized the ankle tie was loose.

I slowly removed my foot and when she got close enough I took all the energy I had and slammed my leg against her flying her back towards the wall, knocking her out.

I grabbed the knife that was on the ground and cut my wrists and ankle ties. I stood up and looked around the room to find a chain saw and some matches. I grabbed it and found some rope also hanging up. I grabbed the rope and tied the girl up. I ran out the door with the chainsaw and locked it.

I ran down the hallway yelling for anyone who could still be in this place. I only heard one girl screaming I ran down the dark hallway and turned on my chain saw chopping of the handle to the door. I opened the door to find a guy with a large machete ready to chop the girls head off.

Without thinking I ran over to the guy and swung my chain saw chopping his head off and onto the floor, making blood splatter all over me. I didn't think of anything else to do. I dropped my weapon and picked up the machete. This girl was in a chair tied up with a bloody gash in her head.

I used the edge and broke the rope in half untying her. I grabbed her hand and helped her up.

"Oh my god thank you I thought I was going to die, thank you!" she had tears flowing down her face. I picked up the chainsaw and handed her the machete. We both ran out the door as I kept calling out for someone else who was trapped, no one. I found the door a few hallways away and ran out of it. I could smell the fresh smell of the outside world.

We both looked around and saw we were in the forest. I slowly grabbed the matches from my pocket and slid one of the matches across the box lighting it. I held it in front of me letting the flame dance on the tip.

No, I couldn't do it. I dropped in on the ground and let it out before I joined the girl and ran towards the forest. A few minutes later I saw a road and the girl with a red car rushing by. I joined her and tried to get the attention of any cars that could come by.

A few minutes later I finally gave in and collapsed on the ground unconscious.


	7. home

**_Zane_**

I opened my eyes slowly letting the light from the lamp hit my face. I put my hand up blocking my eyes from the light. I heard the door slowly open making my head turn towards the door. A nurse with a cart walked into the room, she was wearing a white dress and a hat with a cross on it, and she looked like she was in her late 20.

"Oh good your awake" she said. I lowered my hand as I slid my upper body towards the bed making me sit up. I looked down at my body, it was covered in medical tape, band aids, and an IV in my wrist. The nurse walked over to the intercom at the side of my bed.

"Doctor Smith" she said into the holes

"Yes" it was a male voice.

"Your patient Zane Julian just woke up"

"That's great, give him an antibiotic and I will be up there right away" she walked to the cart and picked up a plastic tube with some blue and red pills in it.

"Take one of these" she said as she handed one to me. I gripped it in my hand before popping it in my mouth and swallowing it whole. All of a sudden the doctor came bursting through the door. He stared at me a moment until saying something.

"Zane your finally awake" I was asleep

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You were out for four weeks"

"Do my brothers know I'm safe" I asked

"Oh, you mean the ninja's. Yeah they have visited every day since you were found and put on the news"

"The news?" he chuckled softly

"Yeah you were plastered all over news 9" he walked over to the TV and switched it on leading right to the news. They were talking about the weather. I looked over at them and saw the nurse whispering in the doctor's ear.

"You have to notify the news, that he is finally awake" he nodded and she walked out of the door. That's all I need right now, I just want to see my family.

"Can you call my friends, you know tell them that I am okay" he looked at me strangely before hitting the intercom button.

"Nancy when you get a chance will you call Zane Julian's family" there was a moment of silence before she answered back.

"Sure thing" he sat in a rolley chair and rolled over to me.

"Now, Zane, if you don't mind could I ask you a few questions" he asked

"Sure... I guess" I didn't really feel like talking, more like resting

"Your injuries are very severe and some are infected, but for now you all good." I nodded "your foot got swollen unable to get the nail out without operation... you had to get stitches in your back, but the stitches spell 'sorry'" so that's what she was spelling out "you have whip marks that would of gotten infected, your nails have been taken off and we had to pop the blisters"

"Yeah that sounds about right"

"Oh were not done" only when he said that did I realize that I was in really bad shape "you have puncture wounds in your neck, and rust in your wrists... AND FINALLY you have major blood loss" he said before finally stopping

"I am fine though" I asked

"Yes, for now you are going to need to stay in the hospital for a few weeks" I sighed. About 30 minutes later I heard the door burst open. TV cameras and news people swarmed into my room and crowded my bed.

"Here we are with one of the ninja's Zane Julian" one of the camera ladies said while the camera followed her. Cameras started to flash in my face. I covered my face so the flash wouldn't hurt my eyes

"Please stop" I said over the loud talking and the sound of a cameras going off. I looked towards the door and saw Jay, Kai, Cole, and Lloyd pushing through the crowd of people until the surrounded my bed and pushed the camera crews away from the bed

"Give him some room" Cole yelled. The camera crews backed away and walked out of the door. All four of them looked back at me and smiled.

"Dude, you're finally awake" Lloyd said happily. I winced in pain as I sat up farther.

"I am glad I am safe from that girl" I said

"What happened anyway?" Kai asked

"This girl kidnapped me and tortured me saying that I broke her heart… every day since she captured me she would torture me, horribly. If her clumsily chair didn't break down she would have popped my eye out with a knife and ice cream scooper."

"Gross" Jay said.

"The doctor said I am going got need to stay in the chair for a couple of weeks for recovery" I said sadly. Minutes after that I heard the door open and saw Nya running through the door and over to my bed

"No hugs Nya" I said as I held my hands in front of me but she didn't listen she hugged me hard as I felt her tighten on where she cut sorry into my back. I felt the bandages slip and expose my stitches. I heard Jay gasp at the scene.

"Oh, my, god I didn't think it was that bad" he said. I reached back and felt the stitches with my hand. I only laughed to try not to make it seem awkward.

"At least you're back and safe" Kai said.

**_Kathrin _**

I slowly opened my eyes while I looked around the room, he was gone. I stood up and walked to the door, locked. I pulled out the keys from my back pocket and unlocked the door, I walked out of the room and down the hallway to the exit. I stepped outside to find a single match on the ground.

I felt a few drops on my head before it started to downpour. I chuckled while I clenched my fist. I will get him, and kill him and his friends

I will get revenge

**_To be continued..._**

**_Maybe_**

**HELLO MY FEW PEOPLE! I have to ask something… if you want another story i have my poll up with LOTS of story ideas…**

**SO vote on it and I will make another, THANKS =D**


End file.
